Lost and Losing it
by LittleBlackAngel
Summary: I'm lost again"..."It IS her"..."I thought you like yuki" "He's my friend" READ AND REVIEW


I'm lost again, I guess. Wait a minute. Is that the school? Yes! Okay, now I know where I am. How am I going to get back? Wasn't there like a map in my desk? Yes there iss! Now how do I get to my room, let alone my desk? Never mind, I'll just wander a little more. The sunset. I see tall buildings, I walk under the stoplight, and I see a girl walk out of the building. WAIT!! School uniform, long brown hair, looking around, big green eyes...Tohru!! I run to catch up to her. I announce my arrival. "HI!"  
  
"Haru!! Thank goodness! You've been gone a week! That was a long time! I was so worried!"  
  
"You were worried about me? Thank you."  
  
"Are you lost? Come with me to Shigure's house. You can clean up and change into those spare clothes you keep at his house in case. I'm making dinner, and there is more than enough for one more person." "It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
I find myself thinking about those bright, green eyes. Always happy, always trying to help. Not those unemotional, purple ones, beautiful to any mortal. Nor those firey, red ones constantly wreathed in flame. Only those sea green, cheerful eyes exist now. I knew I could not have them, I am too young, just that one blasted year, everyone thinks makes bad. Finger goes in ear, and loosens the screw. Hair covers eyes, and they change. Black everywhere, anger, fury at the world. I look at the girl, trying to figure out why I am angry, I look into those concerned, green eyes. I want to see those eyes every day. Damn that Yuki! Damn that Kyo! Damn Shigure! Damn Uotoni and Hanajima! Damn everyone wo can see those eyes more often than I. I hear a voice. "Sorry! Sorry, did I offend you? Why are you mad at me? It's my fault!" Damn straight, it's your fault. What does the world have against me? Large green orbs are looking at me again, filled with sorrow. I hate that, this is why Yuki and Kyo like her, huh? She CARES! I look at her too damn perfect complection, and I grab her, I kiss her, she steps backwards, and we are both lost. What just happened? I'm walking home with Tohru, and then?? GREAT, I turned black. "I'm sorry, for whatever I did." I say. "Oh, no! I enjoyed it, it was my first one!" She replies. "Well, um...what did I do?" I ask She turns bright red and says "You k- um... you Ki-" "I KISSED you?" "um, yeah..." We're at Shigure's house now, and I feel really bad. I have dinner with them, have a bath, change, and go to sleep. I wake up early enough to think before Tohru goes down to make breakfast. I lie on my bed, and I Wonder why I kissed her. I thought I had a crush on Yuki, because he had lifted a burden on my heart, and I looked up to Kyo because he was so good in martial arts. They are more of best friends than crushes I guess. WAIT! If they are my best friends, then what is Momiji? Little brother I guess. Great, now I am thinking, and I'm not even at school! What's wrong with me? Is Tohru the only one who really cares, like care cares? She barely even knows me, yet she cares. That's nice of her. I borrow one of Kyo's uniforms. And go to school with them. Momiji whines he is glad to see me, and yells how worried he was in his sing-song voice. We go to class, and I sleep with my eyes open. I'm glad I perfected the art, or I would have gone to so many detentions, I would not have any time to do anything. At break, I see Tohru, and she walks up to me. She tells me I am a very good person and I am very handsome. I thank her and tell her she is pretty, and a wonderful person who can make the curse seem like nothing. She blushes, and said she's been thinking about the kiss. GREAT! Not that again! Joy. "Um arigato" "NANI" "Thank you for the kiss. It was great. Um...Why did you do it though? I thought you liked Yuki." "He's my friend." "Oh. Good, cause I would not know what to say if you /I him." "You want another one?" "Another what?" her eyes shining in pure innocent beauty. Wide in question. "Kiss." "Um, yes please" I kiss the girl, and I see Yuki and Kyo behind looking at me in shock. I grin and Kiss Tohru again, giving them the finger behind her back. After school, I walk home with them, and she hugs me.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
B~*~*~*~*~*~READ AND REVIEW!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/B Jackie, I know YOU are the HARUFER, but I needed a Haruru(rurururururu...) he kinda got outta hand. I like Haru though, and I think Tohru deserves better then Mousie. Maybe even kitty. 


End file.
